Kanzen'na Inu no Akuma
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: My rewritten version, I noticed that when I was rereading it the chapter was half assed looking which I apologize for . This is the story of Mayaki, a human girl with strange abilities. Her family ends up taking over the shrine when an older girl and her family moved out. One day, she fell into the well and came into a strange world where humans, demons, and weird creatures live.
1. Chapter 1: Demon Girl On The Run

Kanzen'na inu no akuma

Inuyasha Fanfic

Chapter 1: The New Time Traveler Girl

(Angel's POV)

My life was just so simple, an everyday routine you could say;

1) Wake up

2) Get ready for the day

3) Eat breakfast

4) Go to school

5) Pay attention and do my work

6) Hang with my friends after school

7) Go home

8) Shower

9) Eat dinner and hear Grandma talk about stuff people don't care about anymore

10) Say good night

11) Sleep

12) Do it all over the next day

But, sometimes destiny decides to play out a different card every now and then. Like how I went back in time to the Fuedal Era. How bout I, first, start from the beginning? It'll make things less complicated.

"Angel!" Mom yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Quickly, I opened my eyes to see that my clock said, '7:18' in the morning. Cursing loudly, I jumped out of my bed and threw on my clothes for school. My school uniform. The thing was so dreary, a dark gray with an equally dark red plaid skirt that kind of matched the tie. After I threw my clothes on, I ran to my bathroom that I had connected to my room so I could have my own privacy. Brushing some of my hair back, I left my bangs alone since they wouldn't stay in the hair elastic anyway. Looking more closely, I saw that my black hair was beginning to show signs of white in my scalp area. Now that I was thinking about it, I even looked at my eyes in the mirror to see that my normally gold eyes were showing a small rim of red that you wouldn't see unless you were nose to nose with me.

"Grandma," I called downstairs after I pulled my socks on and grabbed my school bag.

Not hearing a sound, I ran down the stairs and went to the very front of the house where our little shop was. Finally, I found Grandma but she was with a customer.

Looking at my watch, I saw it was now 7:43.

'I'll ask now 'cause I have to get to school.' I told myself.

"Grandma," I called again.

Pausing the customer real quick, she turned to me with a 'what is it?' expression on her face.

"Is there a full moon tonight?" I asked her as I located my shoes next to Chichi, the family cat.

When I got within a foot radius of that cat, it always growled at me. Everytime, I asked myself why our cat hated me so much but adored Grandma, and Ruuno.

Turning around to a wall behind the cash register at a calendar, sighing she said, "Yes Angel, don't go outside tonight at all."

"Yes, Grandma." I commented after I finally got my right shoe on.

"Have a good day my granddaughter." she yelled as I walked out the front door, nearly tripping over the cat who darted out the door trying to get somewhere fast.

Closing the shop door, l muttered under my breath at the small, black, brown, and gray puffed animal, "Damn cat."

As my eyes were fixed on the cat, I saw it about to pass the old shrines door before a hand darted out and grabbed it.

"Hey!" I yelled after whatever grabbed the cat.

Running to the shrine, I could hear the cat hissing at it's abductor. When I got to the door, I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something more was going to happen besides save the evil family cat from a cat-napper. Sliding the door open, I walked through the door, only able to see darkness. Taking a couple more cautious steps into the shrine, I made my way down the steps to the old well. Halfway down the steps, the door to the shrine closed and the familiar click of the lock was the only sound in the air.

Before I could back away to run to the door, I heard the all-too-familiar whimper of the cat. From the sound of it, the cat was near the well. Walking down the rest of the steps, I slowly made my way to it. In case there was something on the ground.

Stopping in my tracks, I tried to help my eyes adjust more but as they were adjusting I felt something rub against my leg, making me jump. Kneeling down slowly, I smoothed my hand over what was touching me and felt the fur of Chichi.

Picking up the cat gently, I brought the fur ball to my face and giggled, "You don't like me on a regular basis but when you're scared you finally be nice to me."

Just as I was turning around, I heard the groan of the wood from the well and as I was going to see what it was but felt an arm wrap around my arms and chest while a hand clamped itself over my mouth. Letting the cat go, I clawed my sharp nails into the arm around my chest and at the hand on my mouth.

"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." said a deep voice in my ear.

Becoming confused, I struggled as the person holding me hostage. In my mouth, I felt my K-9 teeth begin to grow longer each second. Also, I could feel something inside telling me to fight, like if I didn't I wouldn't make it. My survival instincts. Opening my mouth wide, I bite down on the hand. Because of this, the person released me. Turning around, I pushed my captor away. Behind me was the well, so because I pushed him, he fell into the well. Taking me with him.

I grabbed onto the wood of the well to keep me from falling. The boy still held onto me, so it wouldn't be long before I would be falling. Around me, I saw that the inside of the well was glowing a strange, eeiry purple-black glow. As I was about to look down, my hand slipped and me and the person fell into the weird glow. Feeling really dizzy, I fell into a black pit of my conscience.

As I came to, I felt that I was laying flat on my back with my head elevated on something. Whatever it was, it was really comfortable.

"I think she's coming to." said a female voice that didn't sound older than either sixteen or seventeen.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at six different faces. I saw a teenage boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, an old woman with her gray hair pulled back in a bun at the back of her head, a girl, who was sixteen or seventeen, with black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, another guy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, with black hair pulled back in a high ponytail that was (still) past his shoulders but he had tan skin, a small child with red hair in a high ponytail, and a teenage boy who looked sixteen or seventeen with long silver hair that went down past his shoulders.

The boy with the silver hair gasped when he looked directly into my face. Quickly, I sat up causing me to get dizzy all over again. Cradling my head with my hand, I rested it on my temple. As I brought my hand down, I noticed something strange from how my hands felt coming down. Bringing my hand from my face, I looked at one of them to make my eyes widen. The nails on my hand were longer than what they were when I filed them this morning. They were much longer, and much sharper looking.

"Are ye alright, Miss?" the older woman asked as she sat beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

Looking up at the woman, I tried to say something but felt a lump form in my throat. Stopping myself, I just shook my head, not wanting to talk and have my voice betray me.

"What's wrong wit' ye then?" she asked concernly.

Swallowing the lump down, I just said to her, "Nothing that you have to concern yourself with." then I stood up to my feet and went to step out the hut but was stopped by the boy with tan skin.

Looking more closely, I saw he had pointed ears like a dog's, metal battle armor with wolfs' fur on the shoulders, and he was wearing some kind of skirt-looking thing that had a tail attached at the base of his spine (and was also wolfs' fur), the fur of the wolf was also used as these kind of shin protector (I guess) and bandages on the soles of his feet, he also had these wolf wrist bands too, and on at his right side was a red hilted sword that was in it's sheath.

"Where're you going?" he asked as he stood in my path, "You're not in any condition to be moving around."

"I'm sorry, but I never knew I had three parents." I snapped, then pushed past him.

Before I could exit the hut, a hand wrapped itself around my wrist, making me stop. Turning around, I saw it was the wolf skinned boy.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him as I pulled at my arm to have him let go.

He just gripped my wrist tighter in his grasp. Each second he was doing this, the blood stopped flowing from my hand to my arm. Pulling harder, I, then, used my other hand to claw at his face. Scraping my nails across his cheek, he finally let my hand go to wince from the pain. Using this chance, I turned around as fast as I could go and ran out of the hut. What surprised me was that I ran MUCH faster than I normally did. But I didn't care, I just needed to get out of where I was. Where ever that is?

Looking around when I exited the hut, I saw fields of grain and wheat along with the rest of the village to the right and the forest to the left. Knowing whoever in the village wouldn't help me I turned left and ran as fast as I could to the forest. From what I could hear, the people from the hut were hot on my trail so I looked all around me as I did to either hide in, turn to, or whatever else to use as a weapon to fend them off. Turning right at a fork in the road, I ran until I came to a clearing with a large tree. Not hearing the people for a bit, I walked towards the tree that stood before me.

When I came to the roots, which were from the ground up to my chin. Climbing the roots, I got to where it was just regular bark of the tree, as if it were the tree's chest. Out of curiousity, I ran my hand over it's surface and felt the deep grooves of the wood under my fingers. Then, for an odd reason, I felt as if I were being watched from a distance. Everytime I felt like this I would always know where they were somehow. Turning to where I felt the eyes, I dodged out of the way as a blast of fire made it's way toward me. But before I landed on my feet, someone was standing in front of me. I tried to back up but the person then grabbed me by my wrist and held onto me like a lock was to stay shut.

When I looked up, I saw that it was a guy, maybe nineteen or twenty, with the same exact white-silver hair and gold eyes as the boy back at the hut. The only difference was that this guy had a cresent moon on his forehead and slash marks on both sides of his face.

"Nice going, My Lord." a high pitched voice complimented the man.

Turning my head, I saw a little green creature with a staff that had the head of a woman with the head of an old man.

"Jaken," the white haired man addressed the creature, "see if she has the Shikon Jewel."

'Shikon Jewel? Why does that sound familiar?' I asked myself.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." the green toad thing, Jaken, obeyed the man, Sesshomaru.

Walking fast towards us, he pointed the staff towards me and a full second passed before both heads began to laugh histerically.

"This is amazing!" Jaken exclaimed, "She has not only the Shikon Jewel but she has something else in her that's as strong as the Shikon Jewel."

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked him, glancing me up and down.

Because of it, I felt my face go hot like fire and went to slap him but he grabbed my other hand to stop me. Looking at his face, I saw that it was blank. All for except his eyes, which were pierced with anger. To me, this was like a challenge so I growled at him but it sounded more animalistic than my other growls. When he went to say something, I heard something coming out from the side so I pulled away from him, slipping out of his grasp. He tried to grab me again but I did a back flip before he could. I'm guessing he heard what I was hearing before because he then jumped back and out of the trees just as the worlds biggest throw-able boomerang appeared.

After the boomerang passed me, Sesshomaru was sprinting to where I stood but then the boy with the silver from the hut came out with a sword that was almost as big as his body and began trying to attack Sesshomaru.

'You have to help him, he won't make it on his own.' a voice in my head told me.

I went to take a step towards them but was stopped by the wolf-guy.

"What're you doing?" I asked him as I tried to get closer but he wrapped his arms around me tight so that I couldn't.

"You can't go near them," he told me as he picked me up, putting me on his shoulder and began to run from where the two guys were fighting, "it's too dangerous."

"Put me down!" I yelled vigorously, "I said, 'put me down' you mangy mutt!"

Since that wasn't working, I decided to use Rule Number 6: Claw When Needed To. I clawed him in his back, but his grip remained the same, maybe even tightened abit. Something in me then told me to do something, which was what I did.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, then my eyes began to be flooded with millions of different images. Mostly of the silver haired guy, but much younger, with a girl who had black hair. The last one was of the little girl being taken from him, when he was a distance away from the small girl, she began to black out but heard one last thing before her memory was wiped clean, her name, 'Mayaki!'.

Clenching my teeth tightly, my vision turned a shade of red but then focused back, making everything in high definition, my teeth went even longer, as were my nails, and my senses were on high alert. I twisted my body and kicked the wolf guy in his stomach, making him double over and drop me.

When I fell to the ground, I fell on my side but got up like nothing had happened and ran towards the fight. Getting close, I saw that Inuyasha had many wounds while Sesshomaru didn't have any scratches. When Inuyasha went to slash him with the sword, Sesshomaru spun around the sword, passing into Inuyasha's unguarded area, and drove his hand straight into Inuyasha's stomach.

At first, all I saw was pain in Inuyasha's eyes before he coughed up blood. The white haired brother pulled his hand out, and watched Inuyasha fall face first to the dirt.

Before he touched the dirt, I yelled, "No!"


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
